HighSchool Days
by Ms.Popularity
Summary: It's Back to School,It's Akito and Sana's first day in Eleventh grade,It's all good until a new kid comes along who has a certain interest in Sana.Who is he?Making Up,Breaking Up,and Making Out,It's all here!FLUFF ALERT! SANAxAKITO 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

HighSchool Days

Author's Note:I have just discoverd Kodocha thanks to an anime crazed friend and I love it even If the first two episodes suck...but anways!This story is just random fluff of Sana and Akito's dating life.Hug.Hug.Kiss.Kiss.The usual!Now please..ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!

Sana:Age 16,Eleventh Grade

Akito:Age 16,Eleventh Grade

Aya&Tsuyoshi:Age 16,Eleventh Grade

Rei:Age 38,Idiotic Manger

Mama:Age 36,Aoki-award winning authour

Babbit,creepy narrarator who will not be in the story(Babbit:HEY!)

SANA AND AKITO ARE DATING IN THIS FIC.THEY ARE DATING.I REPEAT ARE DATNG!

I just had to put that In,I usually get confused If the people are dating or just flirting so now you know!

ENJOY THE STORY AGAIN!!!

Chapter One:Back to School!

Sana rolled over still snoring softly as her poor alarm clock tried to wake her up.Her

eyelids fluttered open."8:30?"she mumbled sleepily before she fell asleep again.It took a few minutes for this to register in her head."I'M

GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!"she screamed.She grabbed her uniform before running into the bathroom a sock dangling from her mouth.She

skipped her shower she grabbed her navy blue head band.After highschool had started she had ditched the ribbons for something more

mature."REI-KUN!!!!!!"she yelled shoving a croissant into her mouth.She ran out the door completly forgetting she had a ride.She eeped as

two strong arms wrapped around your waist."It's only 8:00,you don't need rush yet"said Akito in his usual stotic voice."Hi Akito!"said Sana

cheerfully as Akito propped her back on her feet.She twitched."REI-KUN YOUbeep,how could reset my alarm clock!"whined Sana.Akito

sweatdropped.'Come on,I'll walk you to school"sighed Akito grabbing her hand."Ne,ne,Akito,are you excited about Eleventh

grade!!!???"asked Sana cheerfully poking his cheek."a"he mumbled.Sana sweatdropped."What about the new classes?"asked Sana

loudly."a"muttered Akito."AKITO LISTEN TO ME YOU BAKA!!!"yelled Sana whacking him in the head with her rubber hammer.Akito spun the

hammer around dropping her in his arms.Sana blushed as he pulled her into a deep kiss.Sana moaned softly against his mouth before

breaking away for air.She looked at her watch."AKI WERE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!" she screamed grabbing his arm.They collasped in front

of the school."Mou..."panted Sana."You...didn't...have to go...so fast"panted Akito."Aya-chan!Fuka-chan!Tsuyoshi-kun!"Sana waved to her

three friends."SANA-CHAN!"yelled Fuka glomping her."Oh Fuka It's been so long!"giggled Sana acting like long lost friends.Akito

sweatdropped."Oi,didn't you guys go shopping yesterday"he asked sarcastically."But thet was six hours ago!"gasped Fuka."YAH

AKITO,NE!!"laughed the girls simutanously as they skipped to class singing to the NoriNori .Akito sweatdropped,_I will never understand women..._

CLASS TIME

Akito took his usual seat in the back as he put on his ear phones."AKITO-KUNNNNN!!"sang the crowd of

fangirls giggling(Just imagine the Kazune Fanclub or the Yuki Fanclub).Tsuyoshi sweatdropped."Akito-kun sure is popular,ne Aya-

chan?"laughed Tsuyoshi nervously as he stared at the twitching Sana.Sana suddenly started giggling crazily with stars in her eyes."Oi-i San-

a-chan-n?"Fuka backed away from her sweatdropping."Akito-kun,sweetie I made lunch!"giggled Sana sliding onto his lap.The fangirls glared

at Sana before backing away."Thanks"sighed Akito wrapping his arms around her waist as he pecked her on the forehead."Don't mention,I

hate those girls,their such sluts!"spat Sana harshly dropping the sugary sweet girlriend act.Akito smirked."Is somebody jealous?"he laughed

as he ran his hands through her long

red hair.Sana turned red."No!Why would I be jealous of sluts like them now do you want the lunch I made or not?"asked Sana quickly

changing the subject.Akito stared at her blankly."It has sushi" grinned Sana."What are you waiting for lets go"said Akito half dragging her to

the cafeteria.

LUNCH TIME!

The cafeteria was crammed with sweaty kids and smelled funny,sorta like eggs and moldy sandwiches(I

know the smell...Ugh...)."Ewww...Sana-chan let's go outside and sit with Tsuyoshi and Aya...It stinks in here!"yelled Fuka over the roar of the

cafeteria."That's a good idea!"Sana yelled back,she grabbed Akito and Fuka by the collar running at sonar speed from the nasty cafeteria.

---------------------------------------

"Aya-chan!Tsuyoshi-kun!"waved Sana as they sat beside them under the tall cherry blossom

tree."Um..Tsuyoshi,Aya-chan...remember that THING we have to do at the PLACE.RIGHT NOW!HOHOHOHO!!!" laughed Fuka crazily

grabbing the befuddled couple by the collar."Ja ne people!"yelled Fuka running away.Sana sweatdropped at Fuka._Fuka-chan is acting _

_strange..I wonder what's up?_She looked over to Akito."Aren't you going to _eat_ the sushi?"asked Sana sarcastically.

"Feed me"

"Eh?Your like a kid.."sighed Sana although she couldn't help the small smile that creeped across her face.

"Say AH" sang Sana playfully

"AH"

Sana gave him the sushi giggling."A-chan looks so cute!"squealed Sana glomping Akito."Oi-i don't call me A-chan and I am not cute!"blushed

Akito."Fine than your...Yumilicious!!"squealed Sana glomping him again.Akito choked on his sushi his face turing redder(lol Yumilicious,I

called my boyfriend that and It lead to many hours of making out on the couch...).

"What the hell is Yuma-whatsitcalled!?"

He didn't get a response.He stared down at Sana's peaceful sleeping face.Her arms were wrappd loosely around his waist while her head was

buryed in the crook of his neck._How can that woman fall asleep after all that shit?She looks so peaceful and anglic though...Oh what the_

_hell,I'll let her sleep._Akito's expression softnened as he petted her soft red hair(Sana:I'm not a cat!)Sana stirred her brown eyes fluttering

open.She yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes."Aki?"she mumbled sleepily."Hmmm?" "WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS YOU

IDIOT!!!!" yelled Sana grabbing him by the ear running to Gym class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOMEN SENSEI!!"yelled Sana bowing."Sana-chan,sensei isn't here yet"said Fuka

sweatdropping."Akito-kun,you can't be late all the time or you'll get in trouble!"yelled Tsuyoshi.Akito karate chopped him as he went to go sit

with the rest of the guys."Hello Class,today we have a new student with us Sayashi Kusabi from Korea he will be joing us today now please

help him feel welcome"said Sensei pointing at the boy.Almost all the girls looked at hm dreamily.He had spiky red hair with smoky grey

eyes,he winked at Sana before he went over to sit with the guys.Sana turned red."Hoe-e?" "I think the new kid likes you Sana"giggled Fuka.

"It dosen't matter I'm dating Aki!"scoffed Sana.Fuka giggled.She knew Sana was itching to get her NoriNori.

"Whatever you say Sana"

Authors Note:I just wrote this out of boredom so It might suck but If people want me to continue that what the hell.I'm sorry If I didn't make A-chan(lol) emotioness enough but I don't think this would be a really fluffy story If Akito acted like a wall so please REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

HighSchool Days

Author's Note:Yah! HighSchool Dyas chapter 2 is finally finished,a lot of proofreading which probably won't help so excuse any mistakes!Sorry about the late chapter to!I didn't really have an inspiration plus my computer was screwed(to many downloads),I 'd like to thank the one person who actually reviewed!Thank you!I might put in some japanes wrods you don't understand so I 'm adding a vocabulary list this time!And guess what I finally finished The Mountain of Love!:D!Although It made no sense at all there will be an epilogue!And people please don't just read my stories please try to review as well!Now that that's over with...ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!

Chapter 2:I Think he's Stalking me!

Mou!I'm so tired!"moaned Sana as she did another cartwheel over the balance beam."Don't whine

Sana-chan,we need to practice,the game against Okinawa is next week so you need to learn how to get your cartwheels just right!"yelled

Fuka as she tried to stay on the balance beam."Cheerleaders practice is over,next practice is on Thursday!"yelled Mrs.Kimora. Sana

sighed in relief as she ran at top speed for the change rooms."Sana-chan,what's the rush?"asked Aya curiously sweatdropping as Sana

accidentally dressed in side out."Aki's said he'd pick me up after Karate practice outside the school!I don't want to be late! Ja!"yelled Sana

over her shoulder as she ran down the hall.Sana nearly screamed as she felt two strong arms wrap them selves around her slim

waist. She looked over her shoulder nervously."Ah Kusabai-san!" Sana chose that moment to slip out of his grip,"What's up!You aren't

another fan are you!?Hoe!I'm getting so famous!Autographs!"grinned Sana pulling out a picture of herself. Sayashi sweatdropped before

a sly smirk crossed his face.Sana gasped as he shoved her against the locker pressing his body to hers."I want something Sana-chan,but

It's not autographs"whispered Sayashi nibbling on her ear."Get off me Kusabi-san!I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend!Ahhh!"Sana screamed

as she tried to break away from Sayashi's grip as he squeezed Sana's chest roughly as he nibbled on her ear.Sana screamed but her

scream was muffled by Sayashi's lips._I don't want this!Somebody help me!_ "No!"screamed Sana as she felt his hand crawl up her skirt.

He glared at her as he brought his hand up to slap her. Sana winced screwing her eyes shut waiting for the expected blow. All she heard

was a loud thump and a large crash. _Huh?_Sana opned her eyes slowly. A very angry Akito was cleaning wth the floor with Sayashi's face.

Sana sweatdropped."You sick twisted _asshole!_What the hell are you doing to Sana?!"yelled Akito as he kicked Sayashi in the

stomach."Akito it's ok!He's already unconscious!"yelled Sana as she grabbed Akito's other arm. Sana blushed as Akito pulled her to his

hard chest running his fingers through her soft red hair his other arm wrapped around her petite waist."Are you ok?" asked Akito softly as

he kissed her forehead gently. _Aki..._ Sana's lower lip trembled as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes."You know me to well"laughed

Sana before she broke down her slim slim figure racked with heart wrenching sobs as she clutched onto Akito as If he were her lifeline.

Akito hugged the girl as he whispered comforting words in her ear. Sana's sobs died down into soft sniffles as she weakly let go of Akito's

shirt. "Aki,I'm hungry...wanna go get sushi!?"asked Sana brightly all traces of tears gone. She eeped as Akito grabbed her arm swiftly and

they flew down the street.

* * *

They stopped running at a small local sushi shop called: Sushi Heaven. Sana sweatdropped at the corny name,_Trust Aki to pick a place called 'Sushi Heaven'_. Sana sunk into

the fluffy sitting pillows as she crossed her legs monk style. Sana and Akito merely sat there for a few minutes sipping there green tea quietly. "So...Kusabi's in our gym class

right?"asked Akito. Sana nodded silently as she traced the pattern of the carpet with her finger lazily. "Stop acting so calm!I know your hurting!"yelled Akito as he roughly

grabbed both of her arms pinning her to the wall. Their table was at the corner of the restaurant so no one could see them. Sana cried out as his hands pushed on a bruise. Akito

let go of arms as If he had touched fire. "'m sorry..."he kept repeating as he gently massaged her bruised arms. Sana blushed _Why can't Aki be this sweet when people are _

_actually watching?_ Sana stared into his usually emotionless amber eyes that were now filled with a spark that he only showed to her. Their lips were so close... she could almost

taste it when.. An annoyed grunt came from behind them. A red headed girl in a blue kimono gave Sana a dirty look flashing Akito a discreet flirty smile. "Ahem, my name is

Suzuka Kusabi and I will be your waitress today, I would like to ask for no inappropriate behavior as you can see we have some younger visitors"smiled Suzuka in a sickeningly

sweet voice as she gestured to a group of loud grade children. Sana and Akito looked up in surprise at the name 'Kusabi' "Kusabi-san are you related to Sayashi Kusabi?"asked

Sana bluntly. "Ah yes!"laughed Suzuka falsely "He's my younger brother,but I'm only a year older...I take It your his classmate?"asked Suzuka flirtitly directing her comment at

Akito. "Ah"murmured "Please we would like to order" said Akito stoically sending her a cold glare. Suzuka sniffed indignantly. How dare he brush off her!A senior! "Two orders

of Assorted Sushi with Takiyaki please!"yelled Sana happily oblivious to the tension. "Of course" bit out Suzuka as she walked away from the their table trying to scrape together

the last pieces of her dignity. "Eh?What's up with you Kusabi-san?"asked Sana curiously "Nothing..so how was cheerleading practice?"asked Akito,he immediately regretted

asking. "Uwaaaaa!!!Todaywegotthenewuniformsandtheyweresokawai!AndAya-chanlookedPuri-Puriinhers!Andwelearnedhowtocart-wheels,box-

wheels,andFukataughtmehowtoreboundoffwallswithmyhammer!Andthefunniestthinghappenendatlunch!Tsuyoshi-kunlosthis glassesandwantedtoaskAya-

chanoutthanaccidentallyaskedoutMrs.Beck!Wellhedidthatbefore...SowhatdidyoudoAki-chan?" (Translation:"Uwaaaaa!!!Today we got the new uniforms and they were so kawai!

And Aya-chan looked Puri-Puri in hers!And we learned how to cart-wheels,box-wheels, and Fuka taught me how to rebound off walls with my hammer! And the funniest thing

happened at lunch!Tsuyoshi-kun lost his glasses and wanted to ask Aya-chan out than accidentally asked out Mrs.Beck!Well he did that before...So what did you do Aki-chan?)

Akito stared at her blankly. "I fucked a tree than flew off to India and became a monk, what the hell do you think I did!? I obviously was at Karate!"said Akito. "Mou!Your so mean!"pouted Sana as she pulled out her NoriNori

Akito sweatdropped as Sana jumped on the table and started rapping about how mean he was. "Aki-chan's an as-" Sana was cut off as Akito pulled her off the table making her land in his lap. Sana blushed. "A-ki..." Akito blushed, "Well It was the only way to get you to shut up" mumbled Akito. Sana blushed, they sat in silence or a few minutes until Suzuka came up to them a tray of sushi in hand.

* * *

"Eh?Kusabi-san tired to force himself on you!?"cried Fuka. "Ssh"hissed Sana as several students eyed them strangely. "Sana-chan,you should tell the principal and he can talk to 

Kusabi-san and--" started Aya. Fuka cut her off. "No!The only way to stop scum like that is to beat the crap out of him!If Akito-kun hadn't been there he could of..could

of..ARGGGHHHHH!!!!!"cried Fuka angrily as she repeatedly smacked the ground with her fan. "Fuka-chan!"yelled Aya as she whipped the fan out of her hands. Sana looked

grave, her eyes were hard and her hands were balled into fists. "Fuka-chan,Aya-chan, I think I'll head to Art early ok!Ja ne!"yelled Sana over her shoulder flashing them a hard

smile. "Sana-chan..."mumbled Fuka as she watched the red headed girl vanish into the building.

* * *

A pair of smoky grey eyes watched as Sana hurried into the building. 'Beautiful as expected from MY Megami' thought Sayashi as he snapped another picture of Sana. His room

was covered with pictures of Sana except they didn't seem to be Sana. The Sana in all the pictures was dressed in elaborate kimono's and gowns. She seemed quiet and serene unlike the present hyper Sana. Suzuka walked into the room her nose wrinkled in distaste as she saw the pictures. She lazily popped a chip in her mouth. "Are you sure this girl is

really Megami? She's so loud and annoying, what a brat" mumbled Suzuka "You shouldn't waste your time on her" said Suzuka firmly slamming her hand on th cluttered desk. "If

the prophecy is true Megami should have been reincarnated, I have proof, my princess is her" said Sayashi dreamily as he stared at one of his various pictures of Sana. "Diamies

needs It's prince helping them with the war, not day dreaming about some POSSIBLE Megami" yelled Suzuka. Sayashi bit back a sarcastic retort. "I know Suzuka,I know"

Author's Note:Oooooohhh!!!The plot thickens!Sayashi's a Prince? And who's this Megami that looks so much like Sana?And will I ever stop talking!Once again please review!Only got TWO STINKIN REVIEWS!That is a blow to my writer's ego. :C

Now go click the purple button!Go!Do it!!!--------- 


	3. SORRY

I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME, I HAVE DECIDED TO ABANDON THIS ACCOUNT,THERE WILL BE NO FUTURE UPDATES.I WILL STILL BE WRITING UNDER A DIFFERENT UNKNOWN ACCOUNT.

SORRY.


End file.
